Jane Foster (Joint Venture)
Jane Foster is a former love interest of Thor's, who herself became Thor and a member of the Avengers. This is the Joint Venture Universe's incarnation of the character. History From Nothing Jane Foster does not speak of her past before coming to work at Donald Blake's lower Manhattan clinic. All that is known is that she was a foster child (hence the name), bounced from home to home in her childhood while simultaneously struggling to learn medicine and become a nurse. She was first taken in by Donald Blake, whom she had met as a teenager volunteering at a homeless shelter some years previous. Despite several years having passed since that day, Donald seemed not to have aged; indeed, he seemed younger and healthier when Jane applied for residency at his clinic than he had in line for the soup kitchen. Donald's compassion and caring for others, and his refusal to turn anyone away who was in need, touched Jane deeply, and in turn, her resolve and determination not to give up on difficult tasks inspired him. Eventually, the two fell in love. Separation Depite their strong attachment to each other, neither Donald nor Jane intended for the clinic to encompass their entire lives. Eventually, during one of her rare days off, Jane met an exploratory scientist named James Kincaid, with whom she hit it off immediately. However, she was still very much in love with Donald, so she was determined to keep their relationship platonic. Donald even met James a time or two, and the two men got along well. Regrettably, even though Donald didn't remember his past, it would still come back to haunt both him and Jane. First, a mysterious woman calling herself Amora appeared at the clinic, and compelled Jane to follow her using some method the nurse did not understand. Jane's scientifically-oriented mind could not comprehend the magic being used on her, and neither could she resist it. It turned out Amora was leading her into the blade of her companion, Skurge the Executioner. However, just before he could strike the killing blow, Jane was saved by James. Despite being unable to fight, James managed to hide Jane from Amora and the Executioner...or so he thought. In truth, Amora had staged the encounter specifically to put James in a heroic light, and encourage Jane's feelings for him to deepen, with help from her own not-inconsiderable magic. The plan worked flawlessly; within a month, Jane left Donald and her job at the clinic, and married James, pursuing a second career as his assistant, and eventually his partner in the exploratory sciences. One Gained, One Lost A year after she married James Kincaid, Jane gave birth to their son, Jimmy. Putting their careers on hold was difficult for both parents, but Jane was determined not to let her son grow up without the love of a family. She and James shared both professional and parental duties as equally as they could. However, approximately three years later, tragedy would strike. James was part of a geological expedition in New Mexico while Jane was on a brief sabbatical caring for Jimmy. He and his research team stumbled across a meteorite made of a mysterious metal with properties unlike anything found on Earth. Shortly after the find became public, James and the entire team disappeared, along with all of the mysterious metal. Jane was contacted by the people who had hired James and his team, an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, and flown out to New Mexico to assist with the investigation. Reunion and Capture Jane was not the only scientist brought to New Mexico from Manhattan, however. Donald Blake, her former lover, was also enlisted to provide aid. While he had presented himself as a humble doctor, Jane learned that Blake was actually an expert in the properties of Uru metal, the substance that had formed the meteorite James and his team had discovered. He could not say why he knew so much about the mysterious element, nor why he seemed to be the only person on Earth who did, and Jane did not press him. Despite their history, the two worked hard to forge a good working relationship with each other, and eventually agreed that they worked well together as colleagues and friends, Donald even congratulating Jane on the birth of her son. Regrettably, their circumstances would soon take a sharp turn for the worse. When Donald and Jane devised a device capable of tracking Uru metal, it led them into a trap, and they found themselves as guests of the eccentric billionaire assassin Arcade and his theme park-cum-killing ground, Murderworld, "Where No One Leaves Unhappy (Because No One Leaves Alive)!"Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:Flight Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Botanopathy Category:Photokinesis Category:Nurses Category:Scientists Category:Avengers (Joint Venture) Category:Asgardian Category:Secret Identity Category:Multilingual Category:Sorcerers Category:Unfinished